When there is a Cloud, there is a Storm
by stellarmarina
Summary: Read when there is lighting, there is a Cloud first. When McQueen crashes, Cloudy and his relationship meets its fate.
1. chapter 1

Original right? Go read when there is lightning there is a cloud before you read this I mildly suggest that.

CARS 3 SPOILERS

That picture is below because I wouldn't go into the top

-a lil basic of what happens while we were gone-

McQueen had his crash at the Darlington 400. Before this Cloudy was thinking of upgrading to a next gen so she can continue her dream since she's only kinda a rookie. Cloudy stopped in the middle of the race and got t-boned by a next gen.

The time where they are in primer at Radiator Springs

-Cloudy-

You know what I didn't consider when I started dating McQueen? Age. I knew he was a little older than me but once I found out my age and he mine it kinda broke a string in our relationship.

"7 years?!?"

I yelled putting my tire into the air in the process.

"I can say the same to you!"

He yelled right back at me.

"Well maybe it's somebody's fault that you had to chase the rookie and get attached!"

-POP- (this signifies a string popping)

This was before the race he crashed at. I haven't talked to him since. He was getting closer to Sally with this but I didn't care. We still loved each other right? Right now, I'm decked out in primer with a white 91 printed onto my side. My blue eyes the only other thing sticking out. Waiting at Flo's to see if my boyfriend will get out of that little shed.

-McQueen-

Crashing had a big impact on me. And Cloudy too. I haven't seen her since the race. And it's been what 3 months maybe? I hope she still loves me because I do her. But she hasn't been to visit and Sally has. And I quite frankly don't know what to think about that. We were both rusteze racers. So that was a perk traveling together but, it's just been awhile. The door to my tiny shed opened.

"Hey Stickers."

"Hey Sall."

I greeted the blue Porsche that drove in.

"You need to get out there though, the smell of primer and dust all the time. That isn't good for you. Plus you need sunlight stickers so please come and see the rest of the town. Please for me. And for Cloudy."

"Alright Sall."

"So are you still going to race?"

"Of course, but I can't do the same old thing, it won't work."

"That's the spirit!"

She cheered as she exited the tiny shack. My best friend greeting me once I exited the shack and got to the center of town.

"So buddy, will yuh continue racin?"

He asked with his thick accent.

"Of course!"

Everybody cheered to this. The he turned to Cloudy.

Will you still race Ms. Cloudy?"

He asked being ever so polite.

"Yup."

And that was it. The town slightly cheered to this.

"Well don't you have to tell Rusty and Dusty?"

Sally piped in.

"Yeah I do. Cloudy, let's do this together."

She agreed pushing her can of oil away and driving my next to me and getting close. She was never one for touching affectionate. So I respected that. The two brother showed up on the small phone.

"Hey there's Lightning McQueen and Rookie sensation Cloudy."

I smiled at this she seemed to just kinda push it off.

"So you two the couple, still racing?"

"Yes."

We said in perfect unison and everybody laughed.

"Well why don't you come down and train at the Racing Center, I bet that'll help you beat those fancy new next gens."

"Racing Center? Where did you get the funds for that?"

Cloudy questioned.

"Ah don't worry about it kids. Mack's got the place so come on down."

With that the phone called ended.

"Alright Cloudy, how about we go check out that racing center?"

"Sure why not."

She said kinda sorta happy like she lost her spark after the crash. I don't know.

We loaded up into Mack and off we went. Luigi and Guido came along for tires and what not.

-Racing Center-

-Cloudy-

When we unloaded from our twin trailers, paparazzi swarmed Me and McQueen.

"Mr. McQueen, will you go back to racing?"

More dumb questions like that. Guido and Luigi cleared the way for us.

"Thanks."

They both nodded to the thanks.

"Wow."

Lightning breathed out as he saw the huge number 95 in the room. No sight of a 91 anywhere. I guess I'm not that important.

-POP-

Rusty and Dusty came up and made conversation mostly with Lightning. Cause that's all they cared about.

-POP-

"So I chimed in when somebody took a breath. How did you guys afford this place?"

"We sold out."

"WHAT?"

Me and Lightning yelled. They had both given us our big break.

"Yes, a calm voice said over us. They sold to me."

A silver car slowly drove toward us.

"That's our signal to leave. Bye kids!"

And with that they drove out of the door.

"Mr. McQueen! And this must be the rookie they told me about what was it uh Stormy, uh."

"Cloudy, sir, Cloudy Days sir."

I corrected him feeling no shame because I didn't care. People were going to learn my name somehow. And if it's by me correcting them, then so be it.

-POP-

"Mr. McQueen, and Ms. Days come, follow me."

He spit out my last name like it was bad oil. Something bitter to him.

-POP-

It was a wall with Lightning's history.

I know I'm a rookie. But I've won my races so I should have my own wall too? Nope.

-POP-

After McQueen quit fangirling over his own wall and saying

"Cloudy do remember that?"

"Or don't you love this place?"

Mr. Sterling got his attention.

"Come with me Mr. McQueen so I can get you your training suit so we can track your progress."

I started to follow, but then I was snapped at.

"Alone."

So I stayed behind. This guy was getting on my finale nerve and so was McQueen.

He came back in a shiny red coat with a golden rusteze written across it.

"You like it?"

He displayed it for me. Mr. Sterling just watched not offering my own suit. This did it.

-POP-

"You know what McQueen? I don't like it. I don't like this place. I don't like you anymore you're so focused on coming back and not about us. I hate Rusteze for being centered around you. Mr. Sterling. I quit racing for Rusteze. And McQueen we are done. For good."

With that I drove through the door hearing a faint wait but not turning back.

I drove until I found I shop. A high end expensive next gen shop.

"How can I help you miss?"

"I'd like I new frame and engine please."

He was taken back by this.

"But miss you're a great car."

"Please."

"Anybody in mind you'd like to look like?"

"Mm. Jackson Storm, but for a female of course."

"Right this way ma'am."

"Are you charging?"

"Yes I am. To Rusteze."

"The racing brand?"

"Yup"

"Alright."

-after "surgery"-

"We are done ma'am."

"Thank you."

And all I can remember after that is speeding at 200 mph going to find the IGNTR sponsor.


	2. Chapter 2

-Cloudy-

I was looking in the mirror impressed, but I was still in my primer. Not a fabulous look, but I'd figure the IGNTR sponsor wouldn't mind.

"Well, I'm out of here, thank you so much kind sir."

I told the small car who has helped me out here since I got to the front desk.

"You're welcome ma'am. But may I ask why? You were a perfect model for racing. You would've been able to keep up with the next gens fine."

I smiled at the younger car. This was clearly his summer internship.

"Can we, if you want to and have the time, of course, talk about it?"

"Yes ma'am, I'd love to hear it."

"Well, you might of heard the rumors that me and McQueen were dating."

He smiled to this.

"Well, do you know how old I am?"

Your 19, Ms. Cloudy, why?"

"Well your wrong there."

"How so?"

"I lied. Rusteze didn't want another cocky young racer. So I lied to them. Told them I was 18 when I was really 15. I've been living on a lie. McQueen didn't know. The press doesn't know either. My parents were older car models so I was an older model by birth (don't ask how) so they believed that I was 18. And so did McQueen. I was crazy when I met him, hungry for love. So that's why our relationship became a thing. Then after the wreck, the strings in our relationship popped. He was caring too much about racing. I never got any attention so that's why I am here."

"That's quite a story Ms. Cloudy."

He said bashfully.

"Thank you. Now I must be on my way. My old model has a tracker on it. McQueen will be here pretty soon. Cause he's clingy like that."

We both laughed at this.

"Tell him I'm looking for a new sponsor."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Will do Ms. Cloudy."

I turned to him.

"Cloudy, please."

The caught him off guard.

"O-of course Ms. Cloudy!"

"Bye!"

And with that I drove. I drove all the way to the IGNTR training center. My new model had a phone even though race cars don't need phones I have one. I just googled the training centers location. I looked down at my speedometer. 194. I sped up 201. Now this felt exhilarating.

-Lightning-

I drove out of the training center. No paparazzi at all. Weird. But who cares. I needed to find Cloudy. The love of my life.

"Cloudy!"

I screamed into the sky. I was on the verge of tears now. Everything she said came back to me.

"This place is obsessed with you! And you with it! We are over! And I quit racing for this garbage team!" (I know that's not exactly what she said but go with it)

Mr. Sterling drove quietly from out of the glass doors of the training center.

"McQueen, I would like you to meet your trainer Cruz Ramirez."

He was trying to get my mind off of her. I could tell. This girl was yelling at me stuff like

"Use that!"

But I wasn't listening. My heart ached for her. Her smile. Her blue eyes. Her everything. I sighed.

"Mr. McQueen? Something wrong?"

My trainer asked. I saw Mr. Sterling drive off and took the opportunity. It was practically knocking at my door.

"Hey Cruz?"

"Yes Mr. McQueen?"

"Don't you have a phone?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

"Race cars don't need phones. But that's off topic. Can you track on it?"

"Yes, and please tell me why."

"How about we go train outside for a min minute?"

"Sure, I guess."

We drove outside we I previously was yelling her name.

"Track serial number 10-00-24-00-03."

"Well isn't that specific."

"Just please do it."

"Alright. The number says it's at a factory for frame switches and compactors."

"Alright. You lead the way."

"Wait we are leaving?"

"Yes now go. My racing career and live life depend on you Cruz now drive!"

With that she drove onto the highway. We left with a trace.

We were a good 35 miles from the training center when we reached our destination.

"We are here."

Once she announced our arrival I didn't have to think twice I drove into the building. There was a small car at the front desk.

"How may I help you Mr. McQueen?"

The small car asked me.

"Do you know where Cloudy Days is?"

I asked frantically.

"Your old girlfriend? Why yes. Her old model is here but she isn't."

"What! Old model? What did you do to her!"

"Mr. McQueen calm down."

Cruz whispered to me.

"Well sir, she got her engine transferred to a next gen. With that she also got a few engine tweaks. She left about 30 minutes ago."

"What? Why? Do you know where she is?"

"She went to some sponsors training center. She told me to tell you she was looking for a new sponsor."

I groaned to this news. Cruz piped up.

"Do you know who it was sir?"

"Nope I am very sorry. But I bet the news will tell he turned the TV on.

-Cloudy-

I reached the IGNTR training center in record time. Without any speeding tickets surprisingly. I drove through the glass doors. I saw Jackson Storm himself driving on the simulator. He was around 17. Which is how old I am. With out lying.

"Excuse me."

I told the black car parked next to the simulator.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Okay. I'm Cloudy Days. I'd like to represent you along side Jackson Storm in racing."

"I thought you were Rusteze's pawn. Besides your not even that fast. What's your top speed anyways."

"210, sir."

He was a little taken back by this.

"Really. Let's the the simulator tell the truth."

As I said I was cruising up the 200's.

"Nice work kid."

"Good job."

A deeper more recognizable voice said secondly.

I out off the simulator to see the very Jackson Storm.

"I like your frame." (That's a compliment like I like your body or clothing in the cats world to me.)

"Thanks."

I remarked bashfully to him.

"The names Jackson Storm but I bet you already knew that beautiful."

"B-beautiful? I never really been called beautiful before."

"I thought you had a loser boyfriend. Oh that's right Lightning McQueen, that's him."

"He's not my boyfriend. We are not dating. At least not any more."

"How are old you? Cause we'll only take fresh stuff. Your like 20 aren't you?"

"I'm 17 sir."

Jackson and this sponsor were taken back by this.

"I lied. I was so passionate about racing I lied."

"Well, welcome to the team."

Jackson told me this.

"How about we get some fresh paint on you?"

I was painted black, then some blue accents just like Jackson but the blue was only a tad bit lighter so you could see the difference. And instead of the "s" I was given a "c" in the same fashion.

"You look great."

Jackson announced to me as I came out of the painting room.

"Thanks."

"So you wanna be fast rookies together?"

"Yeah."

-McQueen-

This news wasn't giving us anything. Then suddenly a breaking news thing appeared.

"Breaking news. Rusteze's rookie Cloudy Days is now signed with IGNTR. Jackson, how do you feel about this?"

"I feel great. She's new stuff, and she's amazing. She's fast, and super nice. I honestly love being her boyfriend."

"BOYFRIEND?"

I yelled through the small waiting room.

"Mr. McQueen, you do realize you're not her boyfriend anymore?"

"Who cares Cruz."

The news continued.

"I thought you were dating Mr. McQueen, Cloudy is this true?"

"I was at one point. I dated him because I was crazy and wanted love. I was 15 not 18 when we started dating. Everybody thought wrong. I really do love Jackson though, we are both 17 so it just feels right."

"This has been Cloudy Days, and I'm Kori goodnight Los Angeles."

With that the TV turned off. I was furious.

"Cruz. We are going to Los Angeles you know that right?"

She nodded. (Or however Cars nod)

"Well let's go."

It was a good 50 miles to Los Angeles but we made it.

I drove through the glass doors too fast. They didn't shatter but I thought they would.

"McQueen."

A familiar voice greeted me.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm trying not to be cliché for my favorite author Dannondorf (find them on )

So please enjoy this.

-Cloudy-

I turned from my new found boyfriend to see my old Rusteze racer boyfriend there.

"Storm."

Lightning hissed clearly unhappy with the situation.

"Hey, champ."

Storm replied smoothly not even caring. Then, he turned his attention to me.

"You lied to me? Seven years? Crazy and young?"

He was on a rampage about everything I had ever done wrong to him. And it didn't look like he wasn't slowing down. Any time soon.

"Oh and by the way I love the new look. It's perfect to cause someone to crash."

"I did not cause you to crash!"

Storm ejected into the conversation.

"You kinda edged me onto, now didn't you?"

"ENOUGH!"

A voice screamed and we all turned to the small yellow car. A smile spread across my face once I saw who it was.

"Cruzie!"

"Cloudy!"

We met each other halfway and tire bumped.

"So I see you've finally became a good racer."

"And I see you've finally became a trainer."

I knew that was a soft spot for since her parents were so negative. We laughed about this until McQueen intervened.

"You two know each other?"

"Duh."

We both said at the same time.

"We went to the same Elementary, Middle School, High School, and College."

"Wow."

Everybody in the room said except for us since we already knew about our amazing past together.

"So your training McQueen?"

"Yup, he's my senior project."

Everyone in the room laughed about this except for him.

"How old do you think I am?"

He interjected to the conversation.

"About 7 years older than me."

"That's not that much!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"What is going on here!"

A voice boomed through the room. It sounded sickly familiar. I knew that voice anywhere. A dark green came around the corner. It was none other than my famous for almost wreaking me brother Arrie.

"The hell?"

I shouted. This took McQueen and Jackson by surprise. They had never heard me swear.

"Right back at ya sis."

McQueen and Cruz knew who this was to me. Jackson, my new boyfriend, did not.

"Sis?"

Jackson questioned.

"You never told me you had a sister."

"Well now ya know Jackson, get over yourself."

Jackson was surprised by this, Lightning snickered while Cruz just rolled her eyes.

"Do you by chance race here?"

"Yeah have been for about 3 months."

"3 months!?! Why didn't you bother telling me!"

"Cause you didn't tell me that you were running away to Hillbilly Hell with your boyfriend."

This caught Lightning. He was furious.

"20 dollars on Arrie!"

Jackson bet like a 2 year old.

"Shut it Storm!"

Lightning snapped.

"They are not getting into a fight."

I remarked ending the two's fabulous throw down.

"Jackson, if he races here, we are not a thing and I go back to Rusteze."

All the child like betting and other stuff Jackson had 2 seconds ago disintegrated when I said this.

"What? Your perfect for IGNTR."

"Not with him around I'm not."

"Cruz, Lightning, let's leave."

"Alright."

Lighting complied and Cruz followed.

"We are so dead by Sterling when we get back" McQueen said as we exited the IGNTR training center.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind and he won't get us in trouble."

Lightning smiled and Cruz laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sooooo enjoy this

-Lightning-

I observed her black and blue paint with the IGNTR sponsor. It didn't look as good as the Rusteze logo and the white. She just looked, I don't know gloomy and sad in black.

"So, is Storm your rebound guy?"

She was leading the pack of us, Cruz trailing behind her closely. She slammed on the brakes.

"Excuse me?"

Cruz was surprised by this quickly slamming on the brakes as well. She turned around.

"Rebound guy? Lightning, I left Rusteze because I was second to you. It made me feel left out, sad. After the wreck nobody cared if I got hurt. I was worried about you, and I hope you were the same about me. I was so scared something happened and you wouldn't remember me. I was scared, so I didn't come and see you. That's why."

I was up taken by this. It made me feel special. Really special.

"Cloudy, you have to know I feel the exact same way. You lying didn't make me feel very good, but I'm over it now. So please forgive me. And Sterling. Because if you leave, your leaving your two best friends."

Cruz and her smiled at this.

"I guess you have a good point."

"There you go!"

Cruz cheered. This girl was so happy. She came from a busted home. That's why her and Cloudy became friends because they could relate with each other. She talked about this friend for so long, to me and I always wanted to meet her. It was good to finally meet her.

"So you good?"

I asked the leading car.

"Yeah."

She replied then took off. Cruz trailed along.

"I guess he is a rebound."

Sorry this is so short! Just needed some little filler.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thanks always for reading this junk.

-Lightning-

We came up on a sign that read

"Rusteze training center, next right."

When we approached the turn, Cloudy took off. I don't know why she would just leave us like that. I'm one of her good friends and her best friend is traveling with us. So why leave us? Maybe she didn't want us to see it. I don't know. She was always a little bit weird.

I needed to catch up to her though. But, what if she didn't want me to be with her and she wanted to be alone?

"Mr. McQueen!"

Cruz snapped me out of my frantic thought process.

"What is it Cruz?"

"Slow down or you are going to hurt yourself!"

She called out to me. I looked at my speedometer. I was in the 180's since I had this tracking suit Cruz could see my speed so I slowed down. Not wanted to hurt myself or her. We got to the training center 5 minutes later. I drove up next to the black car who just seemed to be waiting.

"Cloudy, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Oh, I've got an Encyclopedia (do these exist there?) of issues right now. And I'm not kidding. I told Sterling that I was quitting! So I bet he took that to heart and tore up my contract! I made a deal with Jackson if he didn't get Arrie off the IGNTR team I wouldn't race for them. Well, I've got news for myself and you, he's not going to quit! Arrie is very persistent. He won't give up, he's always been a better racer than me so that's part of the problem, also you should know this by now he has tried to wreck me and let alone kill me! So no doubt he'd hurt me for his racing career. All I ever wanted to do was race but now, I've got no racing career. I didn't sign a contract with them so they've no evidence that I race for them!

She cried out. Tears running down the black glitter paint at this point.

"He's not going to take me back, I yelled it quit. My racing career is done for."

She accepted her own defeat.

"So not happening sweetheart."

I told her.

"If Sterling doesn't take you back me and Cruz will quit working for that idiot. Isn't that right Cruz?"

I told her triumphantly.

"That's right."

Cruz turned to her.

"Cloudy you know I would do absolutely anything for you, that's what best friends are for right?"

Cruz needed her little speech.

"That's right huh. Thanks for giving me this pep talk guys."

She smiled. The black and blue paint really brought out all the outstanding features in her.

"Let's do this."

She told us.

-Cloudy-

"Let's do this."

I told the group with great confidence. I drove through the glass doors of the training center. The huge 95 didn't make the situation any better. Sterling was there waiting for there return.

"Where have you two been?"

Sterling said with some anger behind his tone.

"Training."

Cruz piped up. I'd have to thank her for the excuse later. The silver car turned to me.

"And may I ask who are you and want do you want IGNTR candy?"

He spit out to me. I mentally laughed since he didn't recognize me.

"Hello Mr. Sterling, I am Cloudy Days, and no sir I am not IGNTR candy as you put it. I never signed the contract, they just put of fresh coat of paint on me and there logo."

I explained this to him. It took him a minute.

"You're the brat from earlier? What do you want?"

He spit to me. He still didn't like me.

"Sir, I'd like to race for you. I know earlier I said I quit but now that I've got a new model and a new top speed of 210 mph. I think I'd make a great addition to your team here at Rusteze. Also if you don't your best trainer, my best friend, Cruz here will quit. And also your favorite racer McQueen will quit as well."

I finished it all with a smirk, this was pure blackmail.

"Okay, I've made my decision.."


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last and probably the shortest

-Cloudy-

"I have made my decision. I'll need to think on this."

And with that he drove into his office.

"Ugh."

I breathed out relieved that my suffering had ended.

"Hey it's alright."

Lightning said as he drove up next to me.

"Yeah I'll bet you'll get your job back since that was some pretty intense blackmail."

All 3 of us laughed at Cruz's joke.

"I hope you are right."

The small silver car was doing small laps around his office signifying that he was thinking.

The glass doors were pushed open by the smaller silver car.

"I have came to a decision point."

Everybody was antsy for the decision.

"Welcome back."

He said slightly pissed off since like Cruz said it was a lot and we mean A LOT, of black mail.

Everybody cheered.


End file.
